Will Never Remember, Could Never Forget
by MBangel10
Summary: A few random events lead Buffy and Spike to a place where neither ever thought they would be. A story of odd timing, coincidence, and the whammy. RATING HAS CHANGED TO M!
1. A Seedy Motel Room with a View

**Title: ****Will Never Remember, Could Never Forget.  
Pairing: Spuffy. Of course.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Buffyverse. All the characters belong to Joss, ME, and TPTB. I just borrow them for a little fun sometimes. :)**

_**Chapter 1 -**_

The early morning sun rose high enough to penetrate the gaps between the dingy blinds. One golden ray shone bright and found its mark inside the stuffy motel room. Buffy groaned as the piercing light hit her eyes. She grabbed for the sheet snuggled around her waist and pulled it over her head. However, the 125 count sheets were no match for the mighty morning sun, so Buffy grumbled and slowly rolled over.

Which left her with an odd feeling.

Her forehead was pressed against something too cold to be a pillow, and well, too hard to be a pillow either. It felt kind of nice, but _really _ not supposed to be there.

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on pale skin. Skin that was attached to a shoulder, that was attached to a body. She quickly sat up and groaned again as everything went blurry, while a sharp pang pierced through her brain. Buffy grabbed her head in both hands and slowly tried to get her bearings. The pain was searing, so she squinted just enough to take in the scene before her.

Buffy could make out platinum blonde tufts of hair poking out the top of the sheet, obviously connected to the body next to her.

Spike. And an overwhelming sense of Deja Vu.

At least the building is still standing

She slowly laid back down, as to not disturb the Mariachi band partying inside her skull. Buffy attempted to connect the dots that lead her to this - predicament. She remembered finding Spike in the club. Rescuing the girls. The trip to the hospital, and then the bar they ended up at later to reminisce, and of course, argue. What she couldn't remember was how she ended up in a motel room, with a massive hangover, and lying next to Spike. It was like half of the evening was one big, black hole.

An alarm suddenly went off in Buffy's mind i ow/i . The major achiness in all the good places, coupled with a rumbly tummy, and an earth shattering headache - pushed Buffy to make her next move. With much trepidation, she gently lifted up the sheet and peeked underneath.

_ 'Oh, God!'  
_

Apparently, she had let Spike climb Mount Buffy for old time sake. Hell, from the feelings in her nether region, he'd dug his flagpole in a bit more than once. Her cheeks began to flush as she realized she had been staring at said flagpole, a little longer than she should. She dropped the sheet and focused on the ceiling instead, trying to remember... something.

Anything.

It was all a complete blank.

"Spike?"

In that moment, the sun decided to spread its wings and take flight over the bed. The rays expanded and Spikes' shoulder started to sizzle like a steak cooking on a hot grill on a warm summer evening.

Instinct took over and Buffy jumped, pushing Spike with all her might off the edge of the bed.

"Spike!"

His body thumped to the floor.

"What the bloody?"

Spike jerked up and looked around. The covers were now off and he was sitting on the floor, in all his Mount Buffy climbing glory, when his eyes found hers. Then his eyes lowered to the mountain peaks he'd conquered the night before.

"Buffy?"

She crawled across the bed to bat at the smoke still rising from Spikes' shoulder.

"What the bleedin' hell are you... OW!"

"Saving your ass!" Buffy said, as she batted down the smoke.

Spike quickly, but gently removed her hand from his shoulder and glanced at the damage. "Not too bad."

"The sun hit you and you went all combusty. I figured the floor was better than flambe vampire. Oh, and yes, I'm Buffy." A sarcastic smile spread across her face.

Spike held on to Buffy's hand as he replied, "Obviously. Thanks for the rescue."

As he looked back up, her headlights blinded him once again.

"You're naked."

Buffy huffed, and jerked her hand from Spike's grip. "You were always one for the observiness...and like you don't know how I got that way."

Spike looked perplexed, and then looked down. "Huh."

Buffy threw him the sheet and wrapped the comforter around herself as she wiggled her way to the side of the bed to sit on the edge. "What the hell happened last night? I'm drawing a total blank here."

Perplex face back on, Spike looked around the room, trying to get a grasp of what had happened. "Not sure exactly. We were at a bar, and now we're here... don't know the rest."

Buffy jumped up, and scooted passed him to put a bit of distance between her and her ex-something. "You don't know the rest? Come on Spike, we didn't just materialize in this motel room. You brought us here."

He slowly started to stand up, sans sheet. Upon a second confirmation of his nakedness, he quickly snatched the sheet up and began wrapping it around his waist.

"Buffy, honest. I have no idea..." he caught sight of a bruise on his inner thigh and stopped mid-wrap. It was bluish-purple and in the shape of a hand? "although, I think we might have..."

Buffy drew the comforter tighter around herself, and hid her hands behind her back. Diverting all the attention away from Buffy paws.

"You think?"

Spikes' attention shifted between intricately placed Buffy prints, rumpled bed, and then finally, back to Buffy. "Well, I think pretty damn sure covers it."

Buffy started to pace the floor. "You honestly don't remember anything? Please, Spike... I'm not mad, I'm just very, very, confused."

A now completely wrapped Spike sat down on the the bed. "You! Like I expected to wake up and find myself staring at your...your, well, that was kind of nice actually... but Buffy, I have no buggering clue how we got here."

She walked to the window and held open the blinds just enough to peek outside and not burn Spike, or his flagpole. Okay, at least she got the location down.

"The Bar, and your car, are across the street."

Spike looked over to her, and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we walked."

Buffy turned away from the window and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him, green eyes meeting blue.

"Guess so."

They just walked - to a motel - to have sex.

It wasn't exactly the explanation Buffy had imagined.

Not even close.

Seriously.

Who would have thought?

Three years is a long-time. Never in her wildest dreams did Buffy think she would be sitting here, next to Spike – on a bed, in some cheap motel room in Atlantic City. Not to mention, the obvious sex-capades they shared the night before.

No explanation, whatsoever, really.

_'Buffy never drinks a lot. Buffy doesn't miss Spike. Buffy lives a happy life. Buffy doesn't need this right now. Buffy really wishes she could remember last night. Buffy couldn't believe she found him. Spike. Spike! Holy crap. Buffy just had sex with Spike...'  
_

Her eyes broke away, looking down at her fingers which, completely out of her control, started drawing small circles on Spike's thumb.

How the hell could she forget _that!_

"What happened to us last night? I don't remember getting drunk, or _anything_, at all."

Spike looked down at their now joined hands.

"Me neither. It's a bloody shame, really."

"What do you think caused this?" As the circles grew a bit wider and her fingers, unconsciously, started to intertwine with his.

"Not sure, but we had to have been drugged, or someone put the whammy on us... Buffy, there is no way in hell we would've..."

Buffy interrupted, "Exactly! There's no way we would have ended up here if we were in our right minds! Someone did something to us Spike."

Spike pulled his hand away like he'd been burned, and scooted back to put a bit of space between them. Leaning against the wall, he caught her glance."Forgot. I was going to say... forgot."

"Oh."


	2. Out of their Control?

The seconds ticked by...

They felt like _hours.  
_

Finally, Buffy found the courage to speak. "Spike. I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's just this isn't something I..."

It was Spike's turn to interrupt, "Wanted? Well, it's not like we remember anyth... you know what, just sod it." Spike jumped off the bed, grabbed his jeans off the floor, and before Buffy could even form a word to retort, the bathroom door slammed shut.

-

This wasn't exactly how she pictured a happy reunion with Spike. Come to think of it, Buffy never really imagined a reunion with Spike at all. It had been three, long, life-changing years since she last saw him. Since their last moments together. The flaming hands, the Hellmouth collapsing around them, and of course, his impending fiery death.

At least she found out, some ten months later that he had been somehow magically amuleted back into the world. Thanks to a begrudgingly awkward conversation with Giles, and a hiding-in-London-because-he-was-too-afraid-to-tell-her Andrew. Turns out, Angel and Spike had payed her a visit in Rome. She was out dancing with The Immortal at the time. Completely clueless.

Once she found out, Buffy had gone as far as to pack a bag. However, she only made it to the front door, where she stopped cold. What do you say to the guy who **died **for you? She was speechless, motionless, and most of all, scared. She wanted to see him. Buffy knew she needed to see him. The problem was, she just didn't know what she would do when she did. So, instead of running off to Los Angeles to find the vampire who saved the world, she simply stayed home.

She always figured one day she would run into Spike again, when he was ready – when _she_ was ready. Then almost a year later, Buffy received another call, this time from Angel. Spike disappeared in some big battle against a bunch of Wolfram and Hart demons. Just like that, he was gone out of this world again, before she ever got a chance to truly hope for any happy reunion scenario.

_'Spike is here. Right now. In the bathroom, getting dressed. Spike is here. Oh no, why now? Why now? Why now? Why now? Shit. Where is my underwear? What's taking him so damn long?' _

_- _

"Spike?" It came out a lot louder than she'd intended.

A few moments later, the door to the bathroom opened and Spike came out. He leaned casually against the wall and faced Buffy, who was standing by the bed, arms crossed, wearing nothing but his black t-shirt.

He smiled. "Yeah, Buffy?"

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and why was he grinning? "What is that for?"

Spike, looked confused, but couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. "What's what for? Need to be a bit more specific, love."

"That, that...smirky look on your face. I don't know how you can find any of this funny." Irritation was steadily turning into anger.

He decided to point out the obvious. "You're wearing my shirt."

Buffy looked down, and sighed. "I..I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't find my underwear, and your shirt's long enough, and I'm kind of sore and .. hey, what's the big funny about me wearing your shirt anyway?"

His smile went from nice to naughty as Buffy began to flush. "Not funny, more like adorable." His eyes cast down and focused on the spot where t-shirt hem met legs. "So, you're not wearing any panties?"

She rolled her eyes, "This is serious. We've got to figure out what caused this...because, in case you lost your memory again, we can't remember most of last night."

He sighed heavily, "Believe me, I know. Think I popped a bloody vessel in my brain trying to remember..." His eyes didn't stray from that spot. You never know when Buffy might move just enough... "I get that something, or someone is playing us, but honestly Slayer, it's not like we never did this before."

Buffy sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Trying to find the courage to explain. When she gathered her strength, she looked at him. "It is a big deal. I shouldn't be here. This is all... wrong."

Spike scoffed, the smirk quickly fading. "Wrong. Of course it is... we played this entire bleeding symphony a few years back. Don't much care for the arrangement anymore."

The hurt in his eyes was evident, even though he tried to hide it. She didn't want to hurt him, no, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Too much time had passed, they never got that happy reunion, and things in her life had changed. She thought he was dead...

She got up and walked toward him, face to face but with enough distance to not tempt temptation.

"Not that kind of wrong. Please don't think that... look, I need to explain. Last night I wasn't being entirely open about things - in my life. There is something you need to know."

Spike stood straight, moving a step closer, and pinning her in place with one mightily irritated look.

"Alright, fine. I'll play your game. What do I need to know?"

It was always easy to say the words before... but now? Nearly impossible. There was only one way to say it and mean it.

Out loud.

"I'm engaged."

He showed no real emotion. Although, Spike's expression seemed to soften as he nodded, showing her he understood. He didn't seem angry, or hurt, or anything other than – accepting? He casually reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. As he held it out for her to take, he could only shrug.

"I guess you'll be needing these then?"

The gesture had pissed her off the first time. The second time even more.

Before Buffy could even realize what she was doing, she ripped the panties out of Spike's hand and tossed them to the floor. With one swift movement, she had him pushed against the wall. As his back made contact, he let out a loud grunt, and Buffy pressed closer.

The sudden look of shock, matched on both their faces. Then lips collided.

Raw, animalistic desire coursed through her body as Spike grabbed her by the ass. With both hands he hauled her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around him, groaning with need as their tongues dueled. Her hands were frantic as one wrapped around his neck to hold him close and the other searched for his belt.

Want. Take. Have.

She couldn't remember the last time she wanted something - someone, so damn much.

God, how she missed him.

Spike's hands had a plan all their own, as he let his fingers slide toward home. When he made contact, prodding her folds from both sides, Buffy gasped into his mouth.

Too much. Not enough. More.

With a quick jerk of her wrist, he was free. Her hand wrapping around him and holding tight as he kissed her harder, dipping one finger inside. Buffy shuddered as the sensations overwhelmed her. With each stroke of her hand, his head pressed against her most sensitive spot causing tiny mewls to echo between them as the pace quickened, and their lips bruised.

After breaking the kiss, Spike couldn't hold out any longer. He leaned close to her ear, and with a honey laced whisper, "need to feel you..." he slid his fingers slowly out from inside her, spreading open her entrance in the process.

On the last down stroke he faintly heard her out of breath reply, "want you..." as she held him firm while making one last circle around her most tender flesh. Then placing him where they both ached for him to be.

He nudged himself in, just enough to feel her walls begin to mold around him. She whimpered as his hands slid up to her shoulders, and they both moaned in relief when their hips slammed together.

His legs wobbled slightly as he carried her to the bed. They tumbled onto the mattress in a mess of limbs and before they even settled he was thrusting into her with raw, savage need. She writhed beneath him, wrapping her legs tightly around him. He buried his face in her neck and groaned her name as waves of pleasure coursed through him.

This wasn't a fuck requiring tenderness. He had to get her out of his system. His world turned upside-down last night, and it was all her fault. Bloody bitch is engaged. She was running off to marry some stupid ponce and he knew this was it. His one good day. He had to make her feel it.

Buffy's hips met him thrust for thrust. She couldn't get enough. Harder... Harder... She needed him out of her system. She needed to move on. Why did she have to run into him now? When she was finally ready to settle down and have the normal life she craved.

This wasn't normal. This was anger, frustration, lust and pain all rolled into one.

This was the best fuck she had in years.

"Ungh, Spike!" She screamed loud when she came. Gripping him hard and tightening her legs so much it took all his strength to keep moving. When she finally relaxed in his arms, he never broke stride. She was dripping wet, and the fluttering of her inner walls made him only work that much harder. She was undulating beneath him, grunting and clenching her muscles, straining him until it was almost too much to bear. He roared when he came, collapsing on top of her and soaking up her sweat drenched skin. They just laid there a moment, breathless and sated. Spike slid a bit to the side and wrapped himself around her. When coherent thoughts could finally form...

He knew he was buggered. She knew she was fucked.

Just like old times.

-

* * *

- 

When Buffy opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the bright red numbers of the alarm clock.

7:00 PM

The second thing she noticed was that Spike's chest had somehow become her pillow.

_'Oh, no. Not again'  
_

She looked around the darkened room and tried to figure out what was going on. One moment she's telling Spike she's engaged and he's taunting her with her panties.

The next moment, they're back where they started.

In bed - together.

"Shit!"

Buffy jumped off the bed, and started to back away.

No memory of any of it. They were talking and then, wham! The entire day, lost.

If it was even the same day.

Buffy looked out the window. Spike's car was still parked across the street. She grabbed the remote control off the TV and flipped it on. Same day.

Her tummy rumbled and she felt exhausted, confused, and angry.

Stomping back over to the bed, she shook Spike hard. After several attempts, he finally opened his eyes to a very pissed off Slayer looking down at him.

"What!"

That's when he noticed her perky, bite-marked covered breasts dangling over him. Spike thought for a moment, nope... not a clue.

"Spike?"

He jerked away from her, and jumped off the other side of the bed. Confirming the nakedness of both parties, he knew instantly what they'd done.

Again.

They stared at each other, a look of bewilderment on both faces. Finally, Spike said out loud what they were both thinking.

"Buffy, what the fuck is going on!"

TBC


	3. A Great Big Oops, with History

Title: Will Never Remember, Could Never Forget.  
Pairing: Spuffy. Of course.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Buffyverse. All the characters belong to Joss, ME, and TPTB. I just borrow them for a little fun sometimes. :)

Summary: A few random events lead Buffy and Spike to a place where neither ever thought they would be. A story of odd timing, coincidence, and the whammy.

"They haven't left that room all day. Do you think she's killed him by now?" Jade looked out the front window of the bar, a show of concern flashing across her thin, green tinged face.

Tom stopped the shaker mid-shake, focusing his attention away from the customers, and backing up enough to speak out of ear-shot. "You promised nothing could go wrong." The big, burly demon started back to mixing his drinks. A look of annoyance crossing over his hairy features. He looked a little bit like Grizzly Adams, only more grizz. 

"I'm telling you, we should have just killed them both while they were here. I should have never listened to you. One less slayer in the world is a good thing in my book. "

Jade turned back to the bar, her long black hair swirling behind her. She grabbed a few beers from the cooler and popped the tops with an opener. "I couldn't just kill her, she was so - sweet. She knew we were demons and it didn't even bother her. Did you see the size of the tip she left me?" She walked over and set the drinks in front of a few patrons, snatching up the empty bottles and quickly discarding them.

"It's the strangest thing I've ever seen... a slayer, with a minion vampire. It is just sick - twisted. They were doing shots of tequila for heavens sake! What kind of warped vampire does shots with a slayer? Very disturbing." Tom poured out the margaritas and placed them in front of the customers. 

The demon girl cast a worried glance toward her boss. If this didn't work, she was sure to get fired. Or worse. Tom had given her specific instructions. However, she just didn't have the heart to carry them out, she liked the girl.

Jade looked back out the window, trying to make sense of the situation. His car was still parked out front, so he didn't get away.

Tom walked behind Jade and looked over her shoulder. "She's probably staked him already. Once she realizes what they've done... he's a goner. At least he better be, for your sake."

Jade was growing more worried by the second. The light in the motel room had turned on a few minutes earlier but no one had yet to emerge.

"There is no way she could stomach doing that with a vampire. I'm sure she's just, regrouping."

Tom chuckled, "Yeah, I gotta admit. A slayer fucking a vamp... now that is one for the history books."

Jade faked a small chuckle in return. The one thing she didn't do was mention the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe that vampire was more than just a minion. Maybe...

The way they looked at each other. It was unnatural.

She tried to shrug off the memory. The Slayer was probably blackmailing him into working for her. A hired hand, nothing more.

Vampires and slayers do not mix, everyone knows that. 

b **The previous evening... /b **

Another Friday night in Atlantic City. Another nightclub. One with way too many flashing lights and vampires, writhing on the dance floor with their evening meals. Plus, the music was horrendous.

Sometimes he hated where his leads would take him.

Spike sat listlessly at the bar, downing his third scotch and trying to ignore everything but the soothing liquid coating his throat and numbing his brain. As he shoved his shot glass toward the bartender he gestured for a refill. The burly, overly hairy demon slid his way over and topped off Spikes' drink.

As Spike held it up and began the ritual of tilt head back - suck back drink, the bartender interrupted. He pointed a finger toward the dance floor as he spoke.

"So, vampire... why aren't you out there, grabbing a late night snack? Doesn't your type prefer something more...straight from the tap? We have a nice selection ready for the taking, yet you sit here downing bad scotch. What's the story?"

Spike slowly turned around on his barstool and scanned the scene. He sucked back the drink and turned to the bartender, slamming the shot glass down in front of him.

"Not particularly interested in an all I can eat buffet tonight. I've played this scene and honestly, the choices aren't the most - savory."

"I understand completely..." as the bartender filled Spike's glass, he grinned, "name is Duhan, and there is a more quality selection in our members only area. I'm sure you will find it to your liking, if you are willing to pay for the privilege."

Spike perked up a bit as he stared down the bartender. He picked up his scotch and slammed it back. As the glass hit the counter, the bartender had his full attention.

"Quality huh? What kind of quality are we talking?"

Duhan smiled wide, like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. "Slayers. Three to be exact."

"Three, well...Duhan. If the price is right..." He pushed his glass toward the bartender, "I may have to pony up to the bar."

Duhan picked up the glass and tossed it into the sink. He gestured to a door at the side of the bar. Another Sasquatch wanna-be, who looked fairly ridiculous wearing Armani, stood in front of it. "Just tell Jimmy that I sent you. He'll let you get a look at the goods."

Spike threw a few bills onto the bar, then made his way over to visit Bigfoot the second.

"Sorry fella, this room is for members only." Jimmy stood by the door, arms crossed, his face half hidden behind all that ZZ Top hair.

Spike stood in front of him in mock pose, unflinching and slightly irritated. "Duhan gave me an invite. Said you were the one to see for a private tour."

Jimmy looked over at the bar, and upon receiving a slight nod from the bartender, turned back to Spike. "Today is your lucky day, Duhan doesn't throw out invitations to just anyone."

Spike took an agitated step forward. "Well, good on me I'm not just anyone."

The bouncer scoffed and opened the door. "Just remember, you look... you better be prepared to buy."

Shrugging his shoulders, Spike pushed passed Jimmy with little more than a "we'll see 'bout that, mate."

The narrow corridor had three doors to choose from. However, with three slayers chained up in only one of them, it was a choice easily made for a vampire.

He turned the knob of the first door on the right, locked. Dammit. Turning to the second door he gave it a try. The door popped open and with a slight creak it opened wide. He took a small step inside. Nothing but a storage room filled with cases upon cases of bourbon and beer. But it was there, on the far wall behind a rack filled to the brim with wine bottles. It was just what he was looking for. The fire exit.

He slowly closed the door and turned to the only one left untried. The door that would open to three tired, half-drained Slayers. Defenseless and ready for the taking. .

Spike didn't have time for much of a plan. He would have to rely on his instincts, and his strength. So with one heavy unneeded breath, he took one more quick glance at his surroundings and knocked on the door.


End file.
